Second Chance
by fuyutu
Summary: Yay! Chapter 9 uploaded! The plot thickens!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King in anyway so don't sue me. .  
  
Starting Over In a pitch black world where time and space didn't exist a girl and boy are talking. The boy, whom seemed very demoralized, whispered to himself, "How could I lose? I was stronger, and I was right-I am right." "Are you?" said the girl unsympathetically, "Then why did you lose, after all you did have the Great Spirit didn't you?" "." "Do you want to know why you lost?" "." "I won't be able to just tell you, considering you wouldn't except it" ".So what do you expect me to do?" "Learn for yourself why you lost." "How?" "Learn from he who defeated you, your twin brother, Asakura Yoh. By living with him." "Ha! You really expect him to let me live with him, much less you expect that I would want to live with him!" "Yes." "Why do you believe that?" "Because it is the truth. Yoh believes that there is no evil person that can see spirits, just misguided people, and he is too kind and trustful, so of course he will let you live there. And you want to know how Yoh acquired all that strength, so you will live with him to find out. Am I not right?" The boy said nothing but turned his head away in defeat. Finally he said quietly, ".and just how do you expect us to get there when we are floating out in this dark dimension?" "It's simple, after all this world is created by my main spirit, all I have to do is stop using it." And with that she snapped her fingers and they were immediately transported to the entrance of the Asakura Household. (AN: this is the house that Anna and Yoh live in together in Tokyo.) "It's time to start over Hao." said the girl as they walked toward the door.  
  
Misu: Did you like it? Review if you did. Review if you didn't either. Should I make a romance between Hao and this new girl? Either way I'll probably just end up making two endings. *v* I'd appreciate it if you'd suggest some titles for me too. 


	2. New Housemates

Misu: Ohayo minna-san! Just remembered that I forgot to tell you a few things about the story. Yoh, Hao, Ren, HoroHoro, Anna, Lisaru, and Manta are 14 yrs old. Pilika: 13 yrs  
  
Tamao: 12 yrs, Jun and Ryu: 18 yrs, Faust: 25yrs. It begins one month after school has started. And my new character is 14 yrs old too. Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King in any way. T-T But I do own Kira and her spirits.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As a boy with neck length brown hair was washing dishes he stared mindlessly out the window. Suddenly a tense, unhappy one replaced his relaxed and pleased face, and then he sighed. "Yoh." Said a girl with blond hair in a black dress. "A-Anna." Said the boy, Yoh. "Something wrong?" "No, nothings wrong." "Don't lie Yoh, you're bad at it." "I-I was just thinking about something that's all." "Hao?" Yoh blinked at Anna then stammered, "W-what. N-no I, I wasn't." "Like I said, 'you're not very good when it comes to lying so don't.'" "H-how did you know?" "I've heard you in your sleep. I know you still wonder about him, you still believe he's not a bad guy." "So" "Honestly, Yoh, you really can be naive." "But I know it's true. When Hao and I were one I could feel all of his feelings. They were so sad and depressed. I guess he just never tried to see the bright side of things so he became this way. I still believe he's a good guy no matter what anyone says." "You really are to kind Yoh. Maybe you're right, but people don't change that easily Yoh. That is something you have to understand too." *Knock, Knock* "Go answer the door Yoh. I'll be there in a second." "Yes Anna." When Yoh answered the door he was at first surprised and slightly wary, but after a few seconds he relaxed and smiled at the two people at the doorway. Soon Anna showed up behind Yoh. At first she eyed the two suspiciously then said, "What are you waiting for, come in." After making themselves at home a girl turned towards Yoh and Anna and said, "Hello, my name is Kira. We've come with a simple request." "What is it?" Said Anna with no emotion in her voice "We were wondering if you'd allow us to live here." Said Kira also with no emotion in her voice. "Sure, why not. This house is a little empty with only us two." Said Yoh suddenly. "Yoh."whispered Anna, "Okay I guess if it is alright with Yoh you can live here." "Thank you" "Come on I'll show you to your rooms." Said Yoh. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you and Hao would share the same room." Said Kira suddenly. "What!" Hissed Hao, which was the first world he said since he got there. "Us share the same room?" Asked Yoh "Yes." Replied Kira "May I ask 'why'?" Asked Anna suddenly "Because if he doesn't then it defeats the purpose of coming here, after all we did come here so Hao could understand Yoh better." "Okay, that's alright with me," said Yoh, "come on you still have to see your rooms." So after Yoh showed them their rooms, he went finish the dishes as Kira and Hao got ready to go to sleep. As he walked up the stairs to his room he found Anna waiting for him at the top. "Do you really think it will be okay?" She asked Yoh as he reached her. "Ah?" "Them living with us I mean." "Yeah, it'll be okay. We're safe if that's what you're worried about." "How can you be so sure?" "That girl, Kira. She's not bad. Even if Hao was planning to kill me I don't think that she'd let him do it." "You really are naïve Yoh." "Maybe, but oh well" "Good-night" "'Night" ~~~End Ch.2~~~ How'd you like it? Please review I won't put up the next chapter until I get 5 reviews or until I write to many chapters and have to post up another chapter. ~_~ Oh yeah please submit any titles you think are good for this story. (Sighs) I'm such a hypocrite. I don't like reading long stories because they're to long, but here I am writing a long story as well. 


	3. School News

Chapter 3  
  
The next day, Friday, Kira and Anna were getting ready to leave the house that afternoon. When Yoh ask why Anna just said that they were going on an errand, then she told Yoh to make dinner because they wouldn't be back for a couple of hours. At that same moment Kira was saying some thing to Hao as well, but Yoh couldn't hear what she said. Hao frowned when he heard the news, but after Kira said something else he reluctantly nodded his head. After seeing Anna and Kira off Yoh went inside to cook dinner. As he was getting ingredients out of the refrigerator Hao came up behind Yoh. Yoh, still going through the fridge, asked, "What is it Hao?" "Aren't you the least bit worried about us here alone? After all I could easily kill you right now." "I know, but I also know you won't too. I now that I'm safe." "." "Did you need something else?" "I came to help you with dinner." Yoh looked at Hao with a surprised face. 'I never expected that from him, I mean I knew I was going to be safe enough but for him to offer helping with dinner?' Hao looked at Yoh's face and added, "Kira told me to help you with dinner." "Oh." Yoh was a bit disappointed. As Hao asked, "What do you want me to do?" he couldn't help but think, 'Did Yoh just sound disappointed?' but he quickly dismissed the thought, followed the orders that Yoh just gave him. ~Meanwhile~ As Anna and Kira walk home Anna suddenly stopped and said, "Is it really okay?" Kira stopped a few steps ahead of Anna and replied, " It will be fine. Manta will just have to except it, the others too." "It seems you have every thing under control." So Anna and Kira began walking home again when Kira suddenly said, "Anna." "What?" "Just so you know, I will not take orders from you." "Is that so." "Yes." "It is fine with me." ~Back at the house~ As Hao and Yoh were setting the table Hao suddenly asked, "Yoh, where is that human friend of yours? What was his name, Manta?" "Manta is on a weekend trip with his family. He won't be back till late Sunday night. Why?" "No reason, I had just expected him to be here that's all." "Why are you slacking off Yoh?" said a new voice. "A-Anna.you're back all ready? Umm.we were just setting the table." "Oh. Then finish." After setting the table they ate dinner in silence. Yoh and Hao wash the dishes, only because Anna and Kira told them to. Afterwards they went to sleep. During the weekend Anna had not made Yoh do anything, except wash the dishes and cook the meals, with Hao's help thanks to Kira. Even with the amount of time they spent together, Hao and Yoh hardly talked, and when they did it never went past anything personal. On Sunday evening as Yoh and Hao were washing the dishes Kira came up to Hao and said, "Be sure to get up early tomorrow." "Why?" "We will be attending school tomorrow." "What?! Why?!" "Because I said so." "But I've no need for school!" "We are already enrolled might as well go." ".fine." "I have put some extra clothes in your room. Your clothes are on the top shelf and Yoh's are on the bottom shelf." and with that she left. Hao turned back towards the sink, when he suddenly noticed Yoh chuckling. "What's so funny?" "Nothing, that's just the first time I've seen you react to your emotions like that." "Really? Well I've never been one to reveal emotions so easily. Kira must have picked this particular moment to see my raw emotions." Suddenly Yoh began laughing again. "What are oh laughing at now?" "I'm trying to picture Manta's face when he sees you tomorrow." "No doubt he'll be surprised scared too." "Yeah."Said Yoh with a bright smile. Yoh thought he almost saw Hao smile as well, but let the topic go. Soon after finishing the dishes they went to sleep 


	4. New Students

Hi! Sorry it took so long for me to update,...although I still haven't updated my other stories either and one of them is older than this one... oh well I'll get to them soon enough.  
  
Anyways here's the disclaimer: I do not in any way own Shaman King, even though I wish I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
New Students  
  
When Manta got to class on Monday he noticed that Yoh and Anna were not in class as of yet. 'This is weird,' thought Manta to himself,  
  
'It's okay for Yoh to be late, but Anna too? Could they have gotten sick or something?'   
  
Just as the bell rang Yoh and Anna walked in to the classroom.  
  
'I'll ask them what took so long later.' Thought Manta to himself.  
  
When the teacher walked in to the classroom he announced that there was going to be two new students.  
  
"Ayami, Kira."  
  
Kira walked into the classroom at the sound of her name. As she walked in whispers from the guys, such as: 'Look at the new girl!!, Yeah she so hot! I'm gonna make her mine!!' could be heard.  
  
Where as the girls whispered, 'What so special about her? Those boys are so stupid! God, I mean really, you'd think they'd never seen a girl before.'  
  
"Quiet down class. I still have another student."said the teacher, amongst all the whispering.  
  
After the room was silent, the teacher continued, "Asakura, Hao."  
  
Manta's eyes widened when he heard that name, 'Did he just say Hao? No he couldn't have. Hao's not even alive...well maybe he is, but why would he come to school here. I must have heard wrong, I-it couldn't have been Hao.' Manta silently thought to himself, but as the next student walk into the classroom his fears were confirmed. A boy with long brown hair walk into the room, he wore his shirt like Yoh, unbuttoned, he seemed to have a bored look on, and was the spitting image of Yoh, this was indeed Hao.  
  
"H-HAO!!!" yelled Manta  
  
Hao just looked at Manta without a word, then shifted his eye to look at a snickering Yoh, then gave a slight smirk as he looked at Manta again. As much as he didn't want to admit it Yoh was right, Manta's reaction about his being there was, actually, quite funny, and he had to stifle a laugh himself.   
  
"Yoh-kun!" yelled Manta when he saw Yoh grinning , "What are you grinning about for? It's Hao!"  
  
"So what?" said Yoh, still smiling.  
  
"B-but!"  
  
"Manta." said Anna quietly  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're making a scene."  
  
"But Hao is here."  
  
"If Yoh and I aren't worried, then you shouldn't be either. If you don't get it now you will soon."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oyadama-kun, could you please sit down I do need to start teaching."  
  
"You two may just find seats to your liking for now."  
  
Kira quietly sat beside Anna, not saying anything, and Hao sat beside Yoh, mainly because that was the only seat left.  
  
Manta was very nervous that day, every few minutes he would turn and glance a Hao. Many of the kids in the class was doing that too, but for a different reason. They were surprised that Yoh had a twin, since he never once said he had one, not only that but a twin that acted so much like him,(A.N.;Only during class though as they will soon learn, oops slight spoiler...oh well.) Which was true enough because as they listened to the teacher's lecture they both leaned on their right hands with the same bored look on their face. The first few times the teacher turned in their direction he had a somewhat surprised look on his face. Had it not been for the fact that Hao had longer hair the teacher would've thought he was seeing doubles. As soon as the lunch bell rang a group of guys came up to Kira trying to get her to go out with them. She refused them all and walked up th Anna, and they walked out together talking peacefully.  
  
"It seems as though they've taken a liking to you."  
  
"Yes, only for my looks."  
  
"True"  
  
"Were they ever like this to you?"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"You are very pretty it just seemed natural, besides I'd like to rid myself of those boys."  
  
"Yes, I suppose they were like this to me as well, but when I told them some of them gave up, but the others gave up only when they saw me give Yoh my 'Special Training'."  
  
"I guess I will just have to fend for myself then."  
  
As Kira and Anna talked, some of the students gawked at them. murmurs like; 'Look! The new girls talking to Ice Queen! And isn't even getting glared at!'  
  
When Kira and Anna went outside they saw Yoh, Hao, and Manta. They seemed to be in a dispute with another boy, rather the boy was boasting his strength, and making fun of how small and weak they were. Yoh just disregarded him, Manta was trying to ignore him, to no avail, and Hao was becoming very annoyed with him and seemed to be on the verge of wanting to kill the boy right then and there. (A.N.;Which he probably would of too. o.o) The boy was beginning to get annoyed with the fact that Yoh was still ignoring easily and suddenly pushed Yoh. The boy raised his fist to hit Yoh, while Yoh just stood there awaiting the punch. (A.N.; Even though we all know that Yoh could easily beat up that boy. ^__^) Just as the boy's fist was about to collied with Yoh's face it suddenly stopped, for Hao had Grabbed the boy's arm and stopped his attack. The boy looked to Hao, to his arm, then to Yoh, and back to his arm. With all his strength he tried to pull his arm from Hao's grip. The boy suddenly stumbled backwards as Hao let go of his arm. Taking advantage of the situation Hao swung a punch at him. The boy raised his arm to soften the blow. As Hao's fist made its way to the boy's face, someone grabbed his arm and stopped his attack.(AN; So who do you think stopped Hao's attack? Do you think it was Yoh? O_o) The boy slowly opened his eyes to see what happened, and right in front of his face, not even an inch away was Hao's fist. His eyes widened when he saw that a girl had stopped Hao's attack. She had long brown hair with red highlights. Her hair was wrapped into a pony tail up until her mid-waist, after which her hair seemed to flow out like a waterfall to the middle of her thighs.  
  
"Kira." said Hao as he glared at her. (A.N.;Bet you didn't see that coming, now did you?)  
  
"I'd stop if I was you, Hao"said Kira, sternly.  
  
The boy, whom had seemed to regained his composure by then, became arrogant again and said,  
  
"It's a good thing that girl stopped you, or else you would have been hurt badly. (Scoffs), then again" that just proves your whipped."  
  
Hao was getting madder and was about to do something about it when the boy suddenly fell to the ground. By this time there was a crowd of people surrounding them. All the kids including Yoh, Hao, Anna, and Manta was staring at Kira, for she had just slapped the boy. As she stood over th boy she said, not looking at him,   
  
"I am giving you some free advise, so you had better listen well. Don't be so arrogant. I only Stopped Hao because he would've killed you. Do not be an idiot and think that he will be like Yoh and calmly ignore you, because he will not. If you get him mad, you might as well stand in front of an on coming truck, because you would stand a better chance of surviving. Next time I might not stop him, so don't think you are the best around, because you aren't." Kira paused to bend down to the boy's ear and whispered, "And if Hao doesn't kill you I just might, because you just got on my bad side. Got it?"  
  
The boy nervously nodded his head, then made his way through the crowd which was beginning to disperse. Kira turned towards Hao and Said,  
  
"I can not believe you. It is only the first day of school and you are already picking fights."  
  
"So"Hao bluntly replied  
  
"Oh well, I guess it is alright, because it looked like you were defending Yoh."  
  
"I was NOT defending him, I was just looking for a reason to beat that boy to a bloody pulp."  
  
"I never said you were defending Yoh, I said at least it looked like you were defending him."  
  
There was a very slight hint of amusement in Kira's neutral tone and she also had the slightest of smirks on her face. Hao was about to say something else but then the bell signaling that lunch was over suddenly rang, and they walk back to class. Hao sat in deep thought during class he realized Kira had trick him into saying something he didn't mean to say, because as much as he denied it he was somewhat brotherly protective of his younger brother. Even when he was still trying to kill Yoh himself he didn't want Yoh to get hurt. At the same time Manta was contemplating to himself about what Hao's real reason to attacking the boy was. Sure Hao could have used the fact that he was 'protecting' Yoh as a reason to attack the boy, but the old Hao would have just attacked the boy for the simple fact that he didn't like him. Suddenly Anna's words came back to him, " If Yoh and I aren't worried, then you shouldn't be either. If you don't get it now you will soon." Could Hao really have changed and really did protect Yoh and used the fact that he just wanted a reason to hit the boy as the real excuse? Manta was really beginning to get a headache from all the thinking he was doing, and finally decided to put it off until he had more time to think.   
  
To Be Continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like, was it any good? Please review. I'll try to update sooner this time.   
  
Oh yeah, to Sweet Anime Fan I will explain why Anna and Yoh aren't that surprised later in the story. Some characters in the story will talk about it in the story, not sur who yet so just wait and find out who later on. ^_O 


	5. Another Surprise

Hi wow I'm updating my story already! I certainly didn't expect that to happen yet, considering how long it took me last time. Anyways here's the disclaimer.   
  
I do not in any way own Shaman King, cause if I did it wouldn't have ended yet and Hao wouldn't be gone.  
  
/...thinking.../ "...talking..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Another Surprise  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. /When is that bell going to ring!/ thought Hao to homself as he sat in class. 'Ding, ding', finally after what seemed forever the final bell of the day rang. As Yoh, Hao, Manta, Anna, and Kira walked along, Manta curiously glaced back at Kira every few minutes.  
  
Getting frustrated with his consistent looks, Kira finally asked, "What is it?"  
  
"E-eto," began Manta who was by this time extremely nervous from Kira's intimidating glare, which reminded him of Anna a lot, "n-nan de mon nai..."  
  
"You want to konw if I'm a shaman too, and how I met Hao." it was a statement, not a question.  
  
"A-ah..."  
  
"Fime if you must know, I too am a shaman, and Hao...," Kira trailed off for a second, "...I found Hao near Patch Village, I really didn't want to go home, and had nothing else to do so I decided to see if I could help him in any way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
No one saw, but as they walked home, Anna looked at Kira suspiously, after she told Manta how she met Hao, for a moment before looking strait ahead.  
  
"Ne Yoh-kun?"  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"When is Faust getting back?"  
  
"He won't be back for another week, I think."  
  
"What are you talking about?" interupted Hao   
  
"Gomen, I guess forgot to tell you, Faust lives with us too."  
  
"What? First I have to live with you, then I help with the chores too, go to school, and now I have to live with the doctor and his ghost wife too?!"exclaimed Hao  
  
Yoh smiled nervously, before Kira said, "Yes, Hao. It's not like we have much of a choice anyway. After all Faust was already living there, and it's up to Yoh and Anna who they choose to let live with them."  
  
Hao silently glared at Kira before staring blankly ahead of him again.  
  
Chills ran down Manta's back when he saw Hao stopped arguing. /Just how strong is Kira? I mean even Hao listens to her./ thought Manta to himself   
  
Soon after they arrived at the house. After changing Anna and Kira told Yoh and Hao to go buy groceries and cook dinner. Obediently they left with Manta following close behind. Only after the boys had turn around the corner did Anna ask Kira about Hao.   
  
"Were you telling the truth back there?" Anna asked her.  
  
"Nani?"replied Kir.   
  
"I am talking about how you found Hao and why you are with him right now."  
  
"It seems only you noticed something back there. All I said was true, just not all of it that's all."  
  
"You don't have to tell me the rest if you dom't want to."  
  
"I know,"said Kira cooly, then added, "You are really are quite perceptive, you are truley worthy of being the the Shaman King's wife.  
  
"I know." said Anna just as cooly as Kira before then turned around to watch T.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While on the way back home Yoh, Hao, and Manta was walking through the graveyard wear Yoh and Manta first met, when Hao suddenly stopped.   
  
"Hao?"said Yoh  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just looking at the sky."  
  
"Huh?"murmured Manta  
  
"The stars..."  
  
Yoh and Manta turned to the sky and saw that the stars were just beginning to come out.   
  
"You know it's been a while since I've really looked at the stars."  
  
"Donna!"came a sudden intrusion from behind, Yoh turned around and faced a joyous Ryu.   
  
"Ryu!" exclaimed Manta  
  
Finally Hao turned from the stars towards Ryu. Slowly Ryu's face went from happy to shock as he recognized the third member of the group as Hao.  
  
"H-HAO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE!!!"  
  
"Well guess again."said Hao dryly  
  
"R-Ryu calm down." said Yoh as he tried to calm Ryu down, though he was failing miserably.  
  
"Hao, you're taking to long."came a cold and annoyed voice from behind them.  
  
"K-Kira-san." said Manta quite nervously.  
  
"Who?" ask Ryu unsurely while he stopped rambling for a moment.  
  
"Kira."came another voice beside Kira.  
  
"Anna-san,"exclaimed Ryu, "did you know that Hao is back!?"  
  
"Will you calm down for a minute and shut up." Stated, not asked, Kira  
  
"Nani? And just who are you?"  
  
"I am Kira, and Hao is under my care."  
  
"Under your care? Huh?"  
  
"It means that I will not allow him to do things that maybe dangerous without my permission. And that includes keeping his spirit with him as you should be able to tell."   
  
Ryu looked back towards Hao and noticed that the 'spirit of fire' was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Look if you are going to rant and rave about this then at least have the decency to go back to the house. You are disturbing the spirits here and I haven't had dinner yet and unless you want to deprive a girl of food then I suggest we leave now." said Anna to Ryu  
  
"Gomen nasai, Anna-san I guess we should leave now."  
  
And so the group left the cemetery and went on their way home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After dinner, which Ryu cooked in apology for delaying Yoh and the others, Ryu finally asked what Hao was doing there. (A.N. I really don't want to write out the explanation again so just pretend that I did okay. ^__^) Before Yoh and Hao went to sleep Hao stopped and turned towards Kira,  
  
"Just how did you find us anyway?"  
  
"Easy, Rina told me. I thought you'd notice by now."  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
"Notice that one of my spirits always follow you where ever you go."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I do still need to keep an eye on you, even if I, myself, can't be there."  
  
"..."  
  
"Go to sleep, we have school tomorrow and you've already gotten in enough trouble today."  
  
"Hn."and with that Hao went off to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like? I've just noticed something! I haven't mentioned the spirits in my story at all until this chapter! I will try to add them in soon. Who do you think should find out Hao and Kira are living with Yoh and Anna next, huh?   
  
Oh yeah, the pairings are Hao/Kira and possible Yoh/Anna, but I don't know how to put that into this story please give me some ideas.  
  
Please Reviewo^__^o if I get more reviews I'll updated sooner. 


	6. Tenderness

#...Thoughts...#

"...Speech..."

**Hao Third Person Limited**

Over the week nothing out of the ordinary had happened, although no one at school dared to bother Yoh, Hao, or anyone that even seemed to have a relationship of any type with them. Hao found that as much as he hated it going to school did help in adding knowledge in certain things. The world was changing whether for the good or for the bad most people could not decide. Hao learned that not all humans were as idiotic and selfish as he previously believed, although most still were.

On the weekend that Faust and his wife were to return from their trip, Kira told Hao to go by some groceries while Yoh was cleaning the house. For once Hao did not argue with her, for he was slightly startled at her command. This was the first time that he would be doing chores without Yoh or anyone else, and he was not about to let this moment pass. Not that he was going to try and escape, after all that would do him no good, he didn't have the Spirit of Fire with him and one of the many spirits that Kira seemed to have followed him where ever he went. So Hao slipped on his shoes and left for the store.

**Ren Third Person Limited**

#Really, what is wrong with my sister. If she wants to give things to Yoh them she should do it herself instead of getting me to do it.# Tao Ren was grumbling to himself as he walked towards Yoh's house carrying a large bag filled with more items, both foods and souvenirs, for Yoh and Anna. Normally he would be complaining to Bason his ghost, but after they had entered the city Amidamaru and Mosuke had somehow found them and dragged Bason off hastily. That had been a first for the young shaman, usually Amidamaru and Mosuke waited for Ren to get to the house even when the occasionally bumped into each other around the city. #Amidamaru and Mosuke were acting very peculiar today. It was almost as if they wanted to keep Bason away from me.# Losing himself in his thoughts Ren walked in the general vicinity of Yoh's household not paying any attention to his surroundings when he suddenly sensed something, more like someone that felt familiar pass by him quickly. Ren momentarily stopped to look around and thought he saw wisps of brown hair turn the corner that led near towards the Asakura household. Hoping that it wasn't whom he thought it was Ren rushed around the corner just in time to clearly see Hao turn another corner indicating that he truly was heading towards the Asakura residence.

"HAO!!" Ren shouted as he rushed towards Hao, bag forgotten on the ground and spear in hand.

**Third Person Unlimited**

"HAO!!" was the first thing Hao heard before he barely dodged a spear heading his way as he turned around. #Ren# he thought as he saw his attacker, before he dodged another attack.

"What are you doing here! You're supposed to be dead." Ren said to Hao as he continued to attack him.

"I don't believe that's any of your business, Ren. Now if you don't mind could you stop attacking me long enough for me to get home, I'm kind of press for time." Replied Hao calmly, still dodging Ren's advances.

"None of my business, you could've destroyed mankind, the world even and you say I shouldn't know if you're planning any now." Yelled Ren as he added more anger into his swings.

"Well I'm not planning anything now so I suggest you to stop, before I do something drastic." Hao threatened.

"Like I'd really believe that you wouldn't try anything, anyway I can take anything you have to throw at me." Said Ren menacingly.

"Not like I didn't try to warn you." Said Hao.

Grabbing a pipe along side of the wall Hao blocked Ren's blow. Engaging in a meaningless fight Hao blocked every one of Ren's moves as Ren in return blocked all of Hao's. Seeing an opening where he could strike Ren, Hao advanced towards Ren fiercely, when...

"HAO!!" Yelled Kira as she turned the corner with Yoh behind her.

Stopping his assault on Ren momentarily to see who called him (even though he knew it was Kira.) Ren took advantage of the distraction and brought his spear across towards Hao. Being distracted Hao could not entirely evade Ren's attack and got his upper arm cut, not deeply enough so as to be fatal but deep enough to lose a substantial amount of blood.

Just as Ren was about to take another blow at Hao, his attack was blocked. Ren's eyes widen as he looked at Hao's protector.

"Y-Yoh. What are you doing?" He stuttered.

"Ren, ano...Hao. Well you see he isn't bad anymore, well mostly anyway." Yoh said with and exasperated face. #Here we go again.#

"What?"

"Do you think it could wait until we get to my house first? Anna's waiting on the groceries and you did kind of cut Hao pretty badly."

Ren just numbly nodded, and went to grab his bag from before, although he was still eyeing Hao suspiciously. Absent-mindedly Ren wondered who the girl with Hao was, after all she stopped him from attacking Ren.

"Can I not leave you alone for a minute without you trying to rip someone's throat out." Said Kira as she picked up the groceries.

Hao looked at her with annoyance then replied, "Not my fault. He attacked me first. And I did give him a warning."

"You could've just continued blocking, you knew I would arrive soon enough, after all you are under my care." Countered Kira.

"Oh well, what's done is done nothing we can do about it now." Said Hao clutching his bleeding arm in slight pain.

Kira put down the bags of food and walked towards Hao. Silently she slipped off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?" Hao said, voice faltering.

"Just hold on a second." Was all Kira said before undoing the ribbon around her hair, letting her hair loose in the wind. Gingerly, Kira raised Hao's arm and tied her ribbon around Hao's wound. All the while Hao, Ren, and Yoh were looking at Kira stunned and frozen.

"There that should stop the bleeding for now. We'll clean your wound up better when we get home. I suppose I could mend this shirt later." Said Kira as she let go of Hao's arm and reached for the bags.

Numbly the three boys followed her in a stunned silence. #...#Ren was completely speechless in both mind and voice as to what he witness. #Kira was so careful with Hao's injury just then. Perhaps she is kinder that she seems.# thought Yoh. Yet, in Hao's mind resided the only thoughts that confused him to no end. #Why am I feeling so flustered? ...Something about this seems so familiar to me. As if a similar situation had occurred before, but I don't recall anything like this happening to me. I've always been alone with no one to care for me like this.#

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Thanks to anyone that read this far. I know I waited for forever to post this but i had no real inspiration for this chapter.

i just want to thank Silver Katsuyami, 'cause she was my inspiration with this chap. and thanks to all the rest of the reviewers too.

i promise to update the next chapter soon, just that i don't have time right now, 'cause i have school in a couple of hours. (yawn)

please review, the more i get the sooner i update.

-misu


	7. Confusion

Chapter 7 Vision  
  
"Tadaima."  
  
Faust and Eliza returned home from their honeymoon. Upon not hearing Yoh greet them on their return Faust assumed that Yoh was out on an errand and that Anna must not have heard them because she was watching T.V. in the living room. Before going to greet Anna Faust took his luggage up into his room. As Faust was about to return downstairs he went to make sure that Yoh wasn't just asleep in his room for a nap. Upon entering Yoh's room Faust noticed extra items that did not belong to Yoh in it. There were extra clothing and an extra futon as well. Confused, Faust checked Anna's room on the off chance that she decided to share rooms with him. However upon entering her room Faust found everything in its usual place. Curious Faust checked a few more rooms. Most were as empty as the day he left, but in one room he found evidence that more people were living there too.  
  
"Faust." Eliza called to him.  
  
"Nani? Eliza"  
  
"Come here. It seems we have new ghost in the house."  
  
Sure enough when Faust looked into the room there were a few new ghost he'd never seen before.  
  
"Who are you?" Faust asked them  
  
"What's it to you?" Asked an annoyed fox spirit in a humanoid form.  
  
"I live here." Faust said a little coldly at the spirit's rudeness.  
  
"Kyu-chan! Kira-sama told you to behave yourself!" said the spirit of a little girl, "Gomen-nasai, Kyu-chan doesn't like meeting new people. She's a bit untrustful, unless Kira-sama trusts them herself. Anyways, may I ask if you are Faust?"  
  
A bit taken back at the young spirit's politeness Faust steadily replied, "Hai, and you are?..."  
  
"Sumimasen! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Anko, and I am one of the spirits that accompany Kira-sama." said Anko bowing slightly.  
  
"Kira-sama...?"  
  
"Ano, gomen-nasai, demo I been instructed to not tell anyone any information about my master. Onegai, wait for Kira-sama to return home, or if you wish to know now you may ask Anna-san about Kira-sama."  
  
"Alright, I will ask Anna-san about this situation. Thank-you."  
  
"No, thank-you. I apologize for not being of any help."  
  
"No, you were very helpful indeed. I shall see you some other time."

-----------------------------

Now Faust's curiosity was truly eating at him, yet as he neared the end of the stairs he wondered if he should really ask Anna about it. After all she might just brush him off, but as he walked down the hall he saw Anna looking at him with an annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"I suppose you want a uptake on what has been happening here." Anna said.  
  
"Un."  
  
"Well Ren is on his way here and I doubt he's being told anything, so I'll just give you a brief overlook. Now, what ever I tell you, do not over-react okay."  
  
"Hai, Anna-san."  
  
"Now when Yoh returns he will explain all to you and Ren, just know that.," Anna paused for a moment, "Hao is not dead, and he is living with us."  
  
"Who is Kira?" Faust asked suddenly  
  
"Kira? She is somewhat a mystery. All we really know is that she acts like a guardian towards Hao, she keeps him in line. Satisfied?"  
  
"Un, I don't really understand it all but I can wait for Yoh-kun to return."

----------------------------------------

"Tadaima." said Yoh as he walked into the house, though not expecting a response.  
  
"Okairi, Yoh-kun."  
  
"Eliza? When did you and Faust return? I was not gone for that long."  
  
"Ah, Faust and I returned roughly about twenty to thirty minutes ago," She then noticed the people behind Yoh, "Ohayo, Ren-kun, Hao-kun. And you must be Kira-san."  
  
"Did Anna already explain the details to you and Faust?" asked Yoh  
  
"Iie, Anna-san has only given the bare minimum of information. She said to wait for your arrival then you could tell us the rest."  
  
"Sou...Where is Faust?"  
  
"He is in the living room for the moment."  
  
"Okay let's go."  
  
As Hao began to walk along with Yoh, Kira stopped him.  
  
"I do not believe that Hao and I actually need to be a part of this conversation, so I will patch up Hao's wound." said Kira  
  
"Okay, just come down whenever." said Yoh, and continued walking to the living room with Ren.  
  
Noticing the bloody wrapping around Hao's arm Eliza said, "I can be of some assistance."  
  
"No, that is alright. The cut is not that deep, I am capable of taking care of it. I am sure you want to know the details of this ordeal."  
  
"If you're sure." said Eliza bowing slightly, then she left to the living room too.

-------------------------------------

Hao winced slightly as Kira undid the makeshift bandage. Carefully, she took a damp hand towel and began cleaning the wound. Strangely Hao had a sense of deja vu come over him. _Why does this feel so familiar? I swear nothing of this action has been done to me before.  
_  
"You should learn to be more careful." said Kira snapping Hao out of his thoughts.  
  
Eyes slightly narrowed, "Nani, you were the one who distracted me in the middle of a fight."  
  
"My apologies, if I was mistaken about your unparalleled fighting skills." Said Kira, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Nani!" Hao gritted through his teeth  
  
"Nothing, I meant nothing out of that comment." said Kira in her normal impassive voice.  
  
"Right..." said Hao under his breath while rolling his eyes, suddenly he hissed as his arm began to sting unbearably as Kira dabbed at the gash with alcohol, "Itai!"  
  
"Honestly." Kira mumbled, then began blowing at Hao's wound softly. Gradually, the stinging subsided into a soothing sensation as Kira continued to blow.  
  
"There, better now?" Kira asked, finally looking up into Hao's face.  
  
As Kira looked up at Hao, he saw an over lapping image of another person in front of her face. It looked like the face of a child, of Kira as a child, only the Chibi-Kira smiled brightly and the Kira now had a stoic facial expression. Taking note of Kira's question, Hao nodded his head as a response. Kira then returned to patching up Hao's wound.  
  
When Kira finished, Hao left for his room nearly immediately. _What was that? Why did I see an image of Kira as a child? I'd never met her before until just recently!  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.  
  
Did you like this chap? If you did review, if you didn't review anyway.


	8. Dreams and Acceptance

Chapter 8 Dreams and Acceptance

_Hao awoke in a meadow in the middle of a forest, the morning dew on the grass bringing him to his senses. As he rose and took notice of the world around him, Hao realised that he was no longer in the Asakura residence in Tokyo, but instead in a forest. Slowly he got up and began walking. Though having no idea where he was going, he knew he was heading towards people, for Hao could hear them in the distance. Hao was surprised when he exited the forest for the house he saw before him was his childhood home, his first childhood home; the Asakura Family household. As he began walking towards it Hao realised no one could see him and that he passed through the people and objects, yet he wasn't a spirit because if he was everyone should still have been able to see him. Entering the house Hao began walking in, not knowing where his feet were taking him. As he reached the steps that lead outside he realized that he was heading for his favorite part of the house, the koi pond. Suddenly Hao heard a girl's voice call out,_

_"Hao-kun, hayaku!" suprised that someone called his name Hao scanned the mass of people in hopes of finding the person that called him._

_"You're taking to long Hao! Come on I want to say hi to the fish." Then he saw a girl running towards his direction. There was no mistaking who the girl was. Though younger, she still had the same long brown hair with red highlights and the same golden-eyes. Just as Hao was about to call out her name someone else beat him to the punch._

_"Chotto matte, Kira-chan!" called out Hao from his first life, younger like Kira._

_Chibi-Kira slowed down to a stop as she and Chibi-Hao raced past Hao towards the koi pond._

_"Ohayo, minna! Did you miss me?" Chibi-Kira called out lovingly to the koi as they swam to the edge of the pond._

_"Kira-chan, you don't really belive that they can understand you, do you?" said Chibi-Hao skeptically._

_"Nani, of course they can understand me. Everything has a spirit, so even if they can't understand my words they will be able to understand my soul." Chibi-Kira said wisely, then paused to look at a fish nipping at her finger, "Hai, hai. I know you are hungry. Hold on okay." she said to the koi and began sprinkling bread crumbs over the pond._

_Chibi-Hao just looked at her then said, "You know I think they only come to you because they know you have food for them."_

_"That's not the only reason they come to me. They come to me because they know I love them, and they love me too." Chibi-Kira paused and pointed to a fish that jumped out of the water then said, "See they jump because they're happy to see me."_

_**:Odd, I don't remember this from my past life. I don't remember being this happy and carefree. My childhood was nothing like this, I was always so lonely and unhappy.: **Hao thought as he watched the interaction between himself and Chibi-Kira. Suddenly all movement around Hao slowed as he watched the koi fall towards the water and stop in mid-air. Confused, Hao stood up and looked around him. He noticed that all movement around him stopped. As he turned his head towards Chibi-Kira and Chibi-Hao he noticed Chibi-Kira's eyes shift. Suddenly she blinked then turned towards Hao, carefree expression on her face replaced by a look of anger._

_"Why are you here?" She asked coldly_

_At first he was startled that she could see him, then forced out, "What do you mean? I just woke up and found myself here."_

_Chibi-Kira's expression softened slightly but remained indifferent and said, "Go, go back and forget about what you have seen here Hao. Do not speak or think about this, if you don't I will no longer be able to help you." _

-----------------------------

"**HAO!**"

Hao was abruptly woken up by someone yelling his name. Looking around the room, he saw Yoh looking at him worriedly.

"Yoh," Hao groaned and glanced towards the clock, "what do you want at two in the morning?"

"You were turning and tossing in your sleep violently, I was worried." explained Yoh, relief written on his face.

Finally Hao noticed one side of Yoh's face reddening, "Did I hit you?"

Instantly Yoh's hand rose to his face, "Oh this? Don't worry about it."

Guiltily Hao said, while looking down, "Gomen." **_What do I have to be sorry about? I shouldn't be feeling guilty that I hit Yoh._**

Momentarily shocked, Yoh just smiled warmly at Hao and replied, "Nani, I said that you don't need to worry about it. I've suffered worse, and it was an accident." Yoh finished, but then continued as Hao was about to say something, "And don't ask why I'm being so nice to you. After all that's what brothers are for."

Hao's eyes widened at Yoh's honest commen then relaxed as he thought **_I suppose he is right. We are brothers after all. Yoh and I are brothers...that sounds nice. _**Hao looked at Yoh for a second then smiled, not a smirk or maniacal grin, but a true genuine, down-to-earth smile filled with warmth and gratitude, "Thank-you Yoh. As you can see I'm okay and right now I just want to go back to sleep."

Yoh nodded in agreement with a serene smile on his face and returned to his futon. With his back still towards Yoh, Hao hesitantly said, "Yoh?"

"Nani, Hao?"

"I just thought you'd like to know, I think you make a good brother an I'm glad you're my otouto." then Hao added jokingly, "Although I wouldn't expect any less from my other half."

Yoh smiled to himself and said, "Thank-you Hao."

Confused Hao asked, "For what?"

"For accepting me as me and your brother."

"Oh, you're welcome then."

"Oyasumi nasai, Hao-onisan."

Hao's eyes widened for a moment for that was the first time Yoh had called him 'oni-san', then relaxed and said, "Oyasumi, Yoh-Otouto."

-----Meanwhile in Kira's room-----  
Kira was slumped against her door drenched in a cold sweat, her hair limp and clinging to exposed skin. **_I have to be more careful. He's remembering, but how? I haven't provoked him in anyway yet, atleast not to my knowledge._** Kira then shakily got up and walked towards her futon. Laying down she eventually fell into a fitful sleep. **_I hope Hao leaves this matter alone._** Kira thought just before sleep overtook her.

Tbc...  
---------------------------

Ah cliffie! I'm sorry. I was going to put this along with the next chapter, but it really didn't fit right. I'll try to update soon.

Review Please.


	9. Morning Greetings

Chapter 9 Morning Greetings

Hao woke up unusual early in the morning that day. As he walked down towards the kitchen he saw Kira sitting at the dining table staring into space.

"Kira?" Hao said confused.

Suddenly Kira snaped out of her daze and turned towards Hao.

"Gomen, I didn't see you. Did you need something?" Kira said unusually sincerely, still dazed.

A bit taken back, Hao stammered out, "I-iie. I was just wondering if you were alright."

"I'm okay, just tired that's all. I'm going outside, you start making breakfast okay."

"...alright."

"And bring me some when you're done."

"Okay."

Kira gave Hao a soft smile said, "Arigato." and walked out of the room.

Confused at Kira's behavior, Hao took his time getting breakfast ready. **_I wonder what is wrong with Kira. She is acting very peculiarly. I assume she'll just blow me off if I ask her though. _**While silently cooking Hao noticed someone behind him. Finally, Hao turned around and found himself looking into the astonished face of Ren.

---------------------------

Ren groggily woke up and went downstairs, when the smell of breakfast hit him. Hesitantly he peered in to the kitchen to see who was working. A wave of astonishment washed over Ren as he took in the sight before him; Hao was cooking. As he stood there stunned, Ren did not notice that Hao had stopped cooking and was looking at him. Only when Hao question, with amusement in his voice, "Do you need something Ren?"

Snapping out of his daze Ren said, "Iie, I was just wondering who was cooking."

"Well now you know." said Hao a little rudely, "I suppose you're surprised to see me, of all people, cooking, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose." replied Ren warily

"If you're hungry wait a bit longer would you. I'm not done yet."

Ren nodded in acknowledgment and returned to sit at the dining table. **_I guess Hao isn't doing anything at the moment, but who knows. He could be plotting something and no one would be the wiser. He doesn't seem to have changed all that much anyway._**

---------------------------

When Yoh sleepily arose from slumber he was surprised when he saw that he was alone in the room, as Hao's futon was already put away. As Yoh brought the clock to his face he was surprised, yet again, when it read seven-thirty. Normally the alarm clock would wake him up at six o'clock. Assuming that Hao turned off the clock before he left, Yoh slowly put on his clothes. While sleepily walking down the stairs Yoh noticed Ren and the scent of food in the air.

"Ohayo, Ren." Said Yoh as he made his way to the diner table.

"Ohayo, Yoh."

Sniffing the breakfast aroma Yoh asked, "The food smells great, who's cookin-ITAI!" suddenly a small plastic cup flew, from the kitchen, into the side of Yoh's head. Yoh bent down to pick up the cup, looked into the kitchen and saw Hao looking at him irritated.

"HAO!" Yoh yelled as he threw the cup back towards Hao, "Why did you throw that cup at me?"

"Why?" Hao paused and pretended to look as if he were thinking seriously about the question directed at him, "Maybe, my dear otouto, because you're a lazy bum, who sleeps like a log, and wouldn't get up when I tried to wake you, and because of that I had to cook breakfast all by myself."

"Well it would have probably been easier to just tell me that you were ticked at me for not helping you cook." said Yoh with a grin.

"Easier yes, but then I wouldn't have gotten to hit you in the head."

Yoh rolled his eyes at Hao then said seriously, "Sorry I didn't get up to help you."

Hao's eyes soften at Yoh then he said, "Iie, don't worry about it. After all we are brothers."

"Arigato, Hao-nisan." Yoh replied with a grin.

"You're welcome. Now, make yourself useful and set the table since I already cooked." said Hao walking towards the door with a tray of food in his hands.

"Where are you going? Are you eating outside?"

"Iie. Kira is. She told me to bring some food to her when I was done cooking." said Hao as he walked out of the door.

Yoh, watched Hao close the door silently then turned towards Ren.

"Ne Ren?"

"Nani Yoh?"

"Want to help me set the table?"

"Why not."

_**I take that back. Now that I've seen how Yoh and Hao interact I guess he's changed a lot. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt.**_

--------------------------

As Hao walked outside he found Kira sleeping soundly on the grass. Quietly he placed the tray on the ground and continued walking towards Kira. When he reached her, Hao stood over Kira for a moment, half expecting her to wake up. Kira shifted in her sleep, instinctively moving closer to Hao's shadow. Eyes softening Hao gingerly picked Kira up into his arms. Still sleeping, Kira again shifted in her sleep, only this time closer to Hao. Carrying Kira, Hao entered the house.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yoh when he saw Hao come inside.

"No, I think she just needs some rest." replied Hao, "I'll take Kira to her room and come down in a little bit okay."

"Alright. I hope Kira is okay." said Yoh as Hao went upstairs.

When Hao entered Kira's room, he noticed that the futon was not put up yet. However, the cover was thrown off, making it look like Kira rushed out of the room. Carefully, Hao gently laid Kira onto her futon. He then grabbed Kira's blanket from behind him and covered her. Pushing Kira's hair out of her face he finally noticed the signs of fatige on her face. How her eyes were slightly puffy from sleepiness and her complexion paler than normal. After making sure Kira was comfortable Hao got up to leave, only to stop as he heard whimpering behind him. Turning he saw Kira slightly tossing and whimpering in her sleep. Worried, Hao knelt next to her, picked her up and attempted to wake her to no avail. However, she calmed as he held her in his arms. Seeing her calm Hao laid her down and got up to leave once again. And once again he stopped at the sound of Kira whimpering. Kneeling, Hao lifted Kira into his arms again, and she calmed. Seeing that she would not calm down unless he held her Hao mad himself comfortable on her futon and held her as she slept. **_I wonder what is wrong with Kira. Knowing her she will deny that anything is wrong with her. Maybe one of her spirits will tell me if I ask them._** Laying there with Kira in his arms, Hao felt content and somehow familiar, though he did not understand why. Listening to Kira's even breathing and absently stroking her hair, Hao did not notice when his own eyes began to close as he fell asleep himself.

----------------------

"It's been awhile, I wonder when Hao is coming down?" said Yoh absent-mindedly

"What does it matter?" questioned Ren

"We shouldn't start eating without him, but Anna should be coming down soon and she'll want to eat right away." explained Yoh

"Well we should." said Anna behind Yoh, suprising him.

After recovering from his momentary shock Yoh said, "Wait it's rude to not wait. Hao said he'd be down soon."

Irritated Anna replied, "Well I guess his plans have changed. Right now he is sleeping soundly, and I doubt he'll wake up anytime soon."

"Nani?" said a suprised Yoh.

"It's true, Yoh-san. Hao-san is sleeping with Kira-sama right now." said Anko floating into the room.

"NANI?!" Yoh and Ren practically yelled.

"It's not what you think. Kira-sama has problems sleeping sometimes, and not much can help her. But being with Hao-san calms her, and staying there, I guess he fell asleep too." explained Anko, "So you may start breakfast without Kira-sama and Hao today."

"Okay..."replied Yoh and Ren a little astonished.

tbc.......

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So how do you like so far? Please review. I would really like it.  
Do you think i'm moving to fast? Who should find out next?  
Review! More reviews, sooner i update! -


End file.
